residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Craig Melbourne
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' "I couldn't care... She's become the thorn in my side..." --Craig, on his views of Rose. Craig Elijah Melbourne, also nicknamed "Chief" born March 22nd, 1949 was born the only son of Peter and Wendy Melbourne. Originally born in the city of Eastern London, his family moved to the United States to escape the war that had plagued most of Europe. His family as well as himself suffered in poverty for a long time until Craig met Ozwell Spencer one fateful night and requested a job with Umbrella. Spencer did not seem impressed with him given his lack of reasonable skills save for numbers, but his persistence earned him a job as a computer tech with Umbrella. Soon, Craig became close with Spencer because of his devotion and loyalty to his cause. He wanted to do whatever it took to protect his reputation. He then crossed paths with Alex Wesker later on in his life. The two men immediately discussed a plan to study the t-virus in a more passive way to deflect from Umbrella's true goals and to make the public less-suspicious. Alex suggested that Craig start his own company and the man did so. His place in Alex's plan was not as massive as the others, but Craig was used to serve as Alex's "eyes" keep an eye on Rose. Alex wanted to ensure that the man watched her every move for him and see that she advanced in her work place. Craig did just that and made her life very difficult because of his run-in with Albert Wesker--which came later on. His fate in the destruction of Newark City is currently unknown. He is portrayed by Peter Jessop. Early Life and History with Umbrella Craig was born in a small Eastern London area that was stricken in poverty. His parents struggled with finances to the point where they had to steal and rob in order to survive. As a baby, his father would go out in the middle of the night and steal as much food as he could from stores and even other houses. He even attempted feats of robbing others just to get money from them. His mother eventually managed to place him into a school that struggled just as badly. Craig was learning just the basics of education, but found that he enjoyed using numbers and mathematics, even as a child. When he had turned 9 years old, his father eventually managed to steal tickets to get on board a ship traveling to America to find a better life for his family and himself. The three managed to get on board and traveled for several days in horrible conditions. Craig had learned many things while on the ship-many of which involved the harshness of reality. One day, he befriended a young boy who could not find his family; he was sick and had nothing to eat. Craig felt pity for him and attempted to bring him some food from his father's basket, but was harshly punished for it. Craig tried to help the child find his family, and find someone to help him, but no one would. Craig was forced off of the ship once they arrived in New York and he never saw the boy again. The three had difficulty finding a place to live in America at first, but luckily, his father found a small, yet decent paying job to support his family. They lived in a small apartment in New York and Craig was able to attend a better school. When he turned 19, he discovered that Umbrella required new employees. Spencer had placed a job AD all across the city's borders. Craig was immediately intrigued with the idea of getting a job there because of his skill in numbers and thought he could make a good deal of money for himself and for his family. He managed to speak with Spencer himself - despite the harsh effort of doing so - and begged the man for a job. At this time, his family still struggled to make ends meet and he wanted to find a way to help in any way that he could. Spencer refused at first because Craig had no real skills useful to him and he was without college training. Craig persisted and even attempted to prove Spencer otherwise with his skills through demonstration and perserverance. Eventually, Spencer gave in and granted him a job as a computer tech, thinking that Craig could keep an eye on his finances for him. It worked and he was payed excellently for his job. He was able to spend money and find his family and new place to live comfortably for the rest of their lives. Eventually, Craig was married and then divorced because of his mild temperament and verbal abuse. His bitterness with many things soon began to start there. While at Umbrella, he was approached by Alex Wesker one evening. The man was pleased with Craig's abilities and claimed that he had an offer for him. There was a child who was going to create a new world for them, but he needed the help of Craig to do that-or so he made the man believe. He suggested that Craig begin his own company in Newark City where he could study the t-virus in a more "humane" and "passive way" in order to divert attention away from Umbrella. In reality, Alex wanted Craig to keep tabs on the child Rose during her time as an adult. He even told Craig that Rose would need a place of employment when the time came, so he was to hire her. Craig promised that it would be so. Spencer wasn't too thrilled with Craig's idea of starting his own separate company. When he came to Alex about it for an explanation, the man told him that it was to keep Umbrella out of the light and all a part of his plan for the Genesis Project. Despite trusting his dear friend, Spencer still ordered that Albert pay a visit to Craig during the night when everyone was gone to see what he was really planning. Albert traveled to New Genesis Pharmaceutical and confronted Craig in his office. Unaware of the threat that he faced, Craig pulled a handgun on him and felt that Wesker was trying to start trouble. This didn't bode well and Wesker turned the tables, stabbing a knife into Craig's hand and pinning him to his desk. He told Craig never to step passed his bounds and as a reminder of this, he cut off his trigger finger. When rushed to the hospital, Craig refused to tell authorities who his attacker was and so, things were eventually forgotten. Years went by and after the death of Charles had long been passed, Craig did what Alex had ordered and granted Rose a position with his company, despite his ill-feelings toward her because of his encounter with Wesker. Although it was unprofessional his behavior, Rose actually treated it as if it were nothing at all and shrugged him off with insults of her own. His bitterness toward what happened with Wesker and himself only carried over to making her do more work than was needed. The two continued to hate one another and despite everything, Rose would have never had a single clue as to why. Education Craig went to a very poor school as a child because of the wars that raged through Europe and was unable to receive a proper education. When he turned 9 years old, the family moved into the United States where he was capable of attending a proper school later on. While not having the opportunity to attend college, that still made him more than capable of finding a well-paying job with Umbrella. Abilities and Skills Craig was gifted with the ability to calculate numbers at an extremely rapid pace. He could often judge the size and quantity of something just by looking at it. While this skill wasn't a big deal for Spencer at first, Craig proved himself worthy when he could judge just how much someone was being ripped off through money investments. Personality Craig is described by many (especially Rose) to be an "arrogant, two-faced ass". He takes little consideration to the feelings of others and shows no sympathy for their feelings, especially to Rose for the loss of Charles, despite being the man's good friend. He boasts his position as supervisor and founder to the rest of his employees almost constantly - almost like a crutch - and acts as if they are his dogs more than anything else. Only a few have ever considered him a decent man to work with. He is also seen in many instances as being a coward in confrontations; he is exceptionally terrified of Alex. Wardrobe Craig is seen always dressed in any types of suits and tie with black dress shoes. He dresses only his best and never wears anything casual inside the working environment. When stressed, his shirt is sometimes unbuttoned and his tie loosened. Physical Appearance Craig is relatively short and slightly chubby. He has slick black hair and narrow eyebrows that arch up into deep curves when he is angry. The area beneath his nose is dotted with a very faint trace of a mustache and his eyes are shadowed with dark rings. His right hand has a small pale, white scar on both sides and he is missing his "trigger finger". Relationships Parents Craig's relationship with his parents is unknown, but it is thought to be that he saved them from debt by going to Spencer and pleading for a job. It is not known just how well he got along with them, but when Rose asked once, he actually ignored the question and pretended as if he did not hear. Perhaps his family had not given him enough affection and he saved them from debt as an act to gain their favor or because he was ashamed of his poverty-stricken history. It is unknown. Albert Wesker "I lost a finger to him... He's a monster. If you run into him, make sure you just turn around and go back the way you came." --Craig, on his encounter with Albert Wesker. Craig and Wesker had a few brief encounters in the past. It is revealed that Craig is terrified of Wesker and will do everything in his power to stay away or avoid raising his anger. Craig had apparently challenged Wesker in some way to the point that Wesker had cut his finger off as a permanent reminder never to stand in his way again. Craig's fear of Wesker and his knowledge of what Rose was to become from him transformed into bitterness. Rose Bedford "I don't care what happened to you. Do you think I'm gonna feel sorry for ya' like the rest of these goddamn crybabies? No." --Craig, to Rose during one of their brief moments. Craig had always respected Charles Bedford, but after his encounter with Wesker, he seemed to show nothing but loathing and bitterness and that was transferred completely to Rose even without her knowing full - well why. The two seem to constantly be at war with one another and Rose never fails to talk bad about him right back. This is not punished with her termination of employment, but rather with much more work for her to do, which never fails to anger her. Craig would have rather seen Rose dead and gone because he fears what would become of the world and himself if Alex's plans come into fruition. Alex Wesker "That man came here again? What does he want from me? I've done all that he asks!" --Craig, to a delivery boy in New Genesis. Alex was a man to fear and respect all at once. Craig had always sensed something off about him, but never brought it to mention because of his unease around Albert Wesker, whom Alex had claimed was "his brother". He always did as Alex requested and never once questioned it except for when he was alone. He often felt "pestered" by his presence at his building because he felt as if Alex was keeping a watch on him too often. Alex kept a lot from him in the dark because he was testing Craig's ability to handle things. He only told him that Rose was going to become a part of his plan and it involves Albert Wesker. Ozwell Spencer "Do you think that it comes without a price, my friend? Serve me and only me. No others..." --Spencer, to Craig during his time of poverty. Spencer's start of creating Umbrella required that he needed employees. When Craig came to him pleading for a job, Spencer at first refused him because he had no real skills save for his talent for numbers which he felt wasn't much. After a while and considerable persistence, Craig was granted a position as a computer tech. This earned him quite a bit of money and he vowed to be sure that Spencer's reputation was always cared for by means of blocking internet gossip and news. He is extremely loyal to him and no others. Charles Bedford "Charles...My good friend. How's that kid treating you?" --Craig, on Charles' work with Rose. Craig respected Charles because the man was always on top of his game no matter what the cause was. When he noticed that Charles was starting to become more sullen than usual, he attempted to investigate this matter, but Charles refused to tell him anything. The two men got along very well while Charles was still alive and they often spoke highly of one another. Craig gave Charles one of his highest positions because he felt that he needed it for the sake of the child, the only time Craig had ever shown any signs of kindness for Rose's sake. Staff Members Craig never seemed to get along well with the members of his company except for a select few. People described him as "bossy", "nasty" and just plain rude. He often spent little time associating with his employees on a personal level and people always addressed him as "chief". This was started out of sarcasm by a fellow employee and eventually, it stuck. Craig didn't seem to care what he was called so long as people treated him as authority. Quotes *''"I'm going to pretend this never happened."'' *''"Don't screw around with me."'' *''"I don't give a shit if it's a rat in a dress! You get back to work or the only thing you're seeing is the back of the unemployment line!!"'' *''"Wesker, I'd rather give my jerk-off finger up than listen to this shit any longer!"'' *''"Rose, you are two steps away from wearing that smile on your ass!"'' *''"Are you blind?!"'' *''"Right. And my mother was a dancing hippo entertaining the troops in Germany..."'' *''"Nice. Tell it to someone who cares."'' *''"Rose, you have to forgive me for claiming the constitutional right to NOT GIVE A RATS ASS ABOUT YOUR GODDAMN PROBLEMS!"'' *(To Jonas) "You're a moron and always will be!" *''"If you'll excuse me, I'll be in my office in the middle of pretending I'm not here."'' *''"Stupid shit!"'' *(Constant line) "Get out of my face!" Gallery Trivia *Craig \c-raig\ as a boy's name is pronounced krayg. It is of Scottish and Gaelic origin, and the meaning of Craig is "rock, rocky". Comes from the word "crag". Also originally a Scottish surname. The name is now popular in the English-speaking world. *Melbourne \m(e)-lbour-ne, mel-bou-rne\ as a boy's name is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Melbourne is "mill stream". Name of the city in Australia, which was named after the Prime Minister of England in 1837, when Queen Victoria was on the throne. *Craig's character was partially inspired by the author's Earth Science teacher and uncle. *Craig was one of the few outsiders who understood how and when Umbrella would fall. This is possibly why New Genesis profited quickly afterward, especially with the fall of Tricell. *Craig was originally going to be named Maynard. Appearances *Resident Evil: Code Genesis *Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis" *Resident Evil: Code Genesis Viral Series ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 01:51, March 4, 2011 (UTC)